The Lemon Train
by whosajiggawhat
Summary: "You may resist at first, but in the end, you'll want more" the smirk never going away "they always do" Sasuke/Various lemons including SasuSaku, SasuTsun, SasuHina etc...


**This is going to be a Sasuke/Various fic with a lemon per character. This is just a little preview of what's to come… no pun intended. Also, if you have any request in regards to the women you want to see, please leave a comment or PM me and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters… for now *duh duh DUH***

* * *

Golden locks swished with each jerky movement from its owner. Sweat had begun to build around her face as she licked a bit with her lips.

Considering her actions, she was surprised she wasn't drenched by now… well, there was ONE place she was feeling _drenched_. Add to fact that the area was being attended to in the most fulfilling of ways.

"Mmmph!"

She tried concealing her muffled moan by biting on her lip but all the action did was make it bleed a bit from the added pressure.

"Not too loud." A smirk she could not see but knew was being shown "We don't want everyone on here to hear you, now do we?"

She tried to look back to give him a glare but as soon as she tried, he sped up his thrust, snapping her head back to the front of the window.

While the moving scenery in her view was blurry, she doubted she would be able to focus with it standing still.

*Ding*

_The next stop at Ueno Station will be in 5 minutes._

Knowing the end was coming and the fact that the thrusts had slowed down prompted the blonde female to turn her head, giving a pleading look to her tormentor.

Seeing her helpless face and the fact he too, was in need of the sweet feeling of euphoria, the dark haired man changed his angle upward a bit and started to hit that spot that made her eyes go black and white in a flash.

Eyes fluttering shut, she pushed her hips back to meet his, thankful that his large frame, nearly able to engulf her, was able to conceal their actions.

Small snapping thrusts were applied by her partner, as he reached around the front of her skirt, lifting it and feeling around her moistened lips. He found what he was looking for in the form of a small pearl, lightly flicking and twisting it, knowing she would reach her _destination_ in time.

Her baby blue eyes widened at the spike of pleasure being controlled by man. It was too much for her.

"Uhhhh…. Cumming. Ohhh! I'm…" no sooner had she tried to finish her sentence, did he clamp a hand on her mouth, shushing her as her clenching muscles tried to drain him of all that he had.

Feeling her velvety wall collapsing on him, he pushed his head into her shoulder, biting down on it as he unleashed his load into her channel, keeping himself situated as deep as he could be.

The feeling of him gushing inside her gave way to another orgasm as she gripped his hand, which had been buried in between her legs, as a way to cope with the wonderful feeling.

_*Ding* _

_We have now arrived at Ueno Station. Please proceed carefully._

Harsh breathing fogged up the glass in front of her as the door opened and people looked past her as they stepped on board.

Her legs felt like jelly but she was more than gracious when her companion pulled her out of the train, as well as herself, as it had been her stop.

He stealth-fully zipped himself up and proceed to head upstairs towards the exit before he felt the grip of fingernails he had just been squeezed by seconds before.

"I… I um" the blond had a dust of pink on her cheeks as she tried to form words that just wouldn't come out. "I… I don't even know your name. I mean… I don't normally ever do stuff like that… and well…"

A smirk was all that was granted to her as he gently pulled his sleeve from her grasp. As he turned around, he could tell she was more than disappointed but he couldn't deal with that right now.

_So many others to find_

Just as she turned to walk in the other direction, her heart leapt in her throat as he spoke.

"You can call me Sharingan. And trust me… we'll meet again."

* * *

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated**


End file.
